One side of a square is $5$ feet long. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $5\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {5} + {5} + {5} + {5} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 20\text{ ft} $